Pooh's Adventures of Air Bud
Pooh's Adventures of Air Bud is another upcoming live-action/animated crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The plot revolves around a 12-year-old boy, Josh Framm (whom Ash and Shaggy are bonding and hanging out with). After the death of his father, who has died in a plane crash, Josh moves with his family to Washington State and is too shy to try out for his middle school's basketball team and too shy to make any friends. He soon meets Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Charlie,Pikachu, Togepi, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo and Itchy and meets Buddy, a Golden Retriever (who is Scooby's cousin) who had escaped from his cruel owner, an alcoholic clown named Norman Snively (whom Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth) and The Crime Empire work for), who had locked Buddy in a kennel after causing trouble at a birthday party and was taking him to the dog pound when the kennel fell off the truck. Josh and the others soon learns that Buddy has the uncanny ability to play basketball. Josh's mom initially only agrees to let him keep the dog until Christmas and she plans to send him to the pound if the true owner isn't found. However, Josh's mother sees how much Josh loves Buddy. When Josh wakes up on Christmas Day and Buddy is not in his room, he goes downstairs and sees Buddy with a bow on his head. She gives Buddy to Josh as a Christmas present. Josh wants to join the basketball team but chickens out at the last minute and becomes the water boy. After two slots are opened up and learning of Buddy's talent, Josh tries out despite basketball coach Joe Barker's reluctance and makes the team. At his first game Buddy shows up and disrupts the game and causes mayhem, but the audience loves him. After the game Buddy finds coach Barker abusing Tom, one of Josh's fellow teammates and friend who gave him a lucky orange peel he got at a Seattle SuperSonics game, by trying to make him catch better by pelting him with basketballs. Barker is fired and replaced by the school's engineer, Arthur Chaney, who Josh discovers is a former New York Knicks player. Buddy becomes the mascot of Josh's school's basketball team and begins appearing in their halftime shows. But just before the championship game, Buddy's original owner, Snively, tricks his mom and steals Buddy from Josh. Josh then infiltrates Snively's backyard where Buddy is chained up. Snively initially can't see Josh due to a stack of cans on his windowsill until it falls and Josh is caught infiltrating Snively's backyard. Josh gets Buddy off, causing Snively to chase Josh in his clown truck. The chase rages on to a parking lot near a lake, during which the truck begins to fall apart, causing Snively and his clown truck to fall into the water but he doesn't drown. A few minutes after the chase, Josh then decides to set him free to find someone else. Initially, his team is losing at the championship until Buddy shows up. When it is discovered that there is no rule that a dog cannot play basketball, Buddy joins the roster to lead the team to a come from behind championship victory. Snively sues the Framm family for custody of Buddy. Fortunately, at the suggestion of coach Chaney, who the judge was a fan of, it is decided that the dog will choose who will be its rightful owner. During the calling, Snively takes out his roll of newspaper, which he often used to beat Buddy, and snaps at him, causing Buddy to attack Snively, tearing up the weapon of abuse and run towards Josh. The judge grants custody of Buddy to Josh while Snively, who runs at Buddy and Josh in a last-ditched effort to get his dog back, is dragged away by the police and arrested. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Delia Ketchum, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Serena and the sailor scouts, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Charlie, Itchy, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Carface, Killer, Cruella De Vil, Team Rocket and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Carface, Killer, Cruella De Vil, Team Rocket, and the The Crime Empire will work for Norman Snively. *The Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians, Darkwing Duck, and Air Bud were all made by Disney. *Air Bud was released in theaters in 1997, the same year Pokemon was aired in Japan. *Air Bud was released on video in 1998, the same year Pokemon was aired in US and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island was released directly on video and DVD. *Throughout the film, Ash and Shaggy will come to Josh's defense and comfort him that first Ash will tell him about his father, next he and Shaggy will tell Larry to stop bullying Josh, then they will tell the coach to let him try out for the team, then Ash will tell Squirtle use water gun to shoot at Norm Snively when they are trying to rescue Buddy, and they will defend him at court. *Tigger will refer to Josh "Joshy-Boy". *This film will be dedicated in memory of Michael Jeter, who had died from a seizure and heart attack in 2003, Eric Christmas who died from natural causes in 2000, and Air Buddy who died from cancer in 1998. *Despite the film being G-rated, the words, God, h***, and beer scenes will be removed and replaced with gosh, and heck to make this film appropriate for kids. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but then he decided to let Daniel Esposito take over this film instead before he even retired from re-editing anymore crossovers. Links Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Sports Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Michael Jeter Category:Upcoming films Category:Censored films